We Lost The Battle, Not The War
by Morning Jackson Everdeen
Summary: The Rebel have lost. There's no more District 12. No more Peeta, No more Prim, No more Gale. Everyone that Katniss ever cared about is death. She thought she's going to die too, but what if President Snow have another plan up his sleeves? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

Things get hard after the war. Peeta is dead. No more Peeta Mellark. No more District 12. Everyone is dead. No Gale, no Prim, not even Haymitch. I'm the only survivor left from District 12 after the war.

The rebel lost. Every rebel in the whole Panem was killled. Except for me. President Snow thinks better I'm better living alone with no one I love than dying. I am kept in Capitol. Lock in a secret room in President Snow's Mansion for days. I can't killed myself even if I want to. Peacekeeper is everywhere near my room. Food was brought by an Avox 3 times a day. I tried not eating it for days, until one day President Snow came to my room, and force open my mouth and shoved food inside, close it again and forced me to bite and swallow. I vomit them right away. Then he shot me, and I was unconscious.

When I woke up, my hair was dyed blond and it was cut short. Tubes are coming out from a machine to my throat, making me can't talk. Then President Snow walked in.

"Katniss Everdeen is no more. To everyone in Panem, she is dead. Now you are Brigitta Moretti, my long-lost granddaughter. If you ever tell a single soul about who you really are, you will suffer. And I promise you Katniss, I will make your life a living hell."

Lionel's P.O.V

"Let us welcome, Brigitta Moretti!" Caesar Flickerman's voice was heard from the TV. Who?

"She's the President's granddaughter Lionel. Try to keep up will ya?" My sister scowl at me.

"What? She is?"

My sister nods.

"No she isn't. I could have sworn I've seen her before. She looks like that girl you know. The victor. What's her name?"

"Annie Cresta?"

"No. The victor from District 10 or something."

"Oh. You mean District 12? Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yeah! Her! She look just like her. Really!"

My sister hit my head hard.

"What's that for?"

"She is dead Lionel. She's one of the rebel you know. You really don't know anything do you?"

In a way, she's kinda true. I never pay attention about whatever is happening in Panem. I rarely watch the interviews, and the games, I watch them with everyone in the square, but I just really never pay attention, you know? My mind just drift off somewhere else, and I'm always tired after training at school. I trained for the games, but up until now, I was never good enough to represent District 4 in the games. Unlike many Panem citizens, my family believes in Capitol. We always follow rules, not because we are scared, but because we think that's the right thing. Both of my parents come to Capitol, but after my sister was born, the move to District 4, and became a permanent resident. So naturally, we as a family think like a Capitolist. But personally me, I don't really care about it. My dad tell me not to disobey the rules, so I just follow them. No question ask. So when the rebellion happen, my family was on Capitol's side. That's the reason why we aren't death.

When I look back at the television, Caesar Flickerman's voice was still heard.

"So Gitta, where are you planning to stay? Here with your Grandfather or?"

That girl, Gitta, hesitates for a moment, then said,"Well I'm planning to stay in District 2 for awhile if my Grandfather allow me to. I would like to study about the Masonry in District 2."

"Well, be prepared District 2, cause Gitta Morreti is coming to town!"

The audience clap their hands, and the interview was over. The TV suddenly turned to black screen. As I look to my sister, her eyes widen and they twinkle.

"OMG, the President's granddaughter is coming! OMG LIONEL! Aren't you excited?"

I just shrug. I don't really actually care.

"Yeah, so Gitta Morreti is coming to stay, I guess."

Katniss (Gitta) P.O.V

"So you'll be going to District 2 tomorrow, Gitta. Permision Granted." President Snow said to me with the press everywhere in this room after the interview with Caesar Flickerman.

"Thank you, President Snow." I said quietly, trying hard to avoid his eye-contact.

"Grandfather, you mean?" He raise his hand and cupped my face.

"Yeah, I mean Grandfather."

"Good. Go pack you bags. You'll leave for District 2 first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Thank you. Grandfather." I nodd to him.

He gave his fake smile that I knew so well, and let me go back to my room.

Not long after I packed my bags, Presidet Snow came to my room.

"I don't know what's your motive of you going to District 2, but if you ever do something outside our agreemet, as I promised, I will make your life a living hell. Understood?"

I nodd.

"Good. Better be a good girl, Gitta," he said before leaving my room.

Well my life is pretty much a living hell already, so why bother President? Everyone that I ever cared about was killed. Even worst, I have to see Peeta bein torchered right infront of my face. I was screaming and screaming, but no one seems to care. President Snow looked like he didn't heard a thing. The peacekeeper did nothing to me. My hands were tied behind my back, and I couldn't do anything about it. And just before Peeta took his last breath, he screamed so loud "I LOVE YOU KATNISS!" then he take a one last look at me, and closed his eyes. The canon goes off, just like in the Game. I watched Peeta laying there, dead.

**My first fanfiction. Sorry for wrong grammar and spelling. Please Review! Thanks! Morning Jackson Everdeen. **


	2. Chapter 2 District 2

Chapter 2

**Katniss P.O.V**

There is surprisingly a lot of people waiting outside the train I'm in now. Although most of District 2 people aren't a rebel, but I did not suspect so many people to be here.

"Gitta?"

"Huh?" I ignored her. Lola Nightangle, supposely my escort. The one Capitolist President Snow trust to make sure I am going to be in character when I reach District 2.

I look at myself. My hair is no longer brown and long anymore. Instead I have a short, neatly cut blond hair. My eyes are green, like seaweed green instead of grey. My skin has been spray tanned lots of times to make sure it'll not show my real olive skin when I'm in District 2. I'm no longer Katniss Everdeen.

_My name is Brigitta Morreti, I am 17 years old. I'm the President's granddaughter. My parents were killed by the rebel, and I was the only survivor in my family, until I meet my grandfather President Snow. I'm no longer Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. Katniss Everdeen is long dead._

"Gitta!"

I snapped out from my thought. Lola was calling me.

"Can you please pay attention at me? For awhile?"

I just nodded.

"We have arrived in District 2. I expect the best from you Katniss, you don't want to mess with the President. So to make sure you are in character, I'll ask you some questions. Name?"

Without hesitation I said, "Brigitta Moretti."

"Who are you?"

"The President's long lost granddaughter."

"How long are you?"

"17 years old."

"Where's your parents?"

"They are killed by the rebel during their attack to the Capitol."

"Perfect. Just make sure you do that when you step out of the train."

"Got it."

**Lionel's P.O.V**

I just went home from practice. But when I went home, nobody's at home. I looked at my neighbour, they are all gone. I wonder where they are. But before I can think much, my eyelids become heavier, and I slept on the couch.

-LINE BREAK-

"LIONEL! GET YOU A** OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE A GUEST RIGHT OVER HERE!"

"What?" I replied lazily, still being so sleepy after my nap.

"Lionel! Lionel!" I heard my sister called me.

When I open my eyes, I saw her with my sister.

"Katniss?" I mumbled.

That girl froze when I said Katniss. I could have sworn her face losses its colour for a second after I said that.

"No you silly boy. Haven't you heard? She's Gitta Moretti, The President's granddau-"

"Well I prefer without the titles. You know, President's granddaughter. Makes me feel like I was an important person."

"But you are. Well, I'm not gonna say that anymore, if it makes you uncomfortable," My sister replied her. She just smiled. Then she looked at me.

"Gitta Moretti." She gives her hand.

'Lionel Moreau. Nice meeting you." I replied shaking her hand.

Then she looks at my sister and I.

"Thank you soo much for letting me stay here Kelly. I promise it won't be long until I find my own place."

Oh. She's staying with us. Cool.

"Oh please, its an honor for me and my family to have you here. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish,"my sister replied.

I just smile. Like I said, I don't really care about these people. Many people from the Capitol have stayed with us before and I didn't mind. It's just one more person, and compare to my sister, Gitta is really a quiet girl. But something about her is just isn't right. The way she talks, the way she acts around people, I know its fake. Its unnatural. But most people will just usually don't see it, but I do. Cause I did the same thing to around people. Like my family, my friends. I don't exactly feel comfortable in the crowd, and being the child of a victor, its not easy. Yeah, my father won one of the games, like the 30th games or something. People expect different things from you, and I can't handle the preassure. So I just go around, putting up this fake smile everytime I met with my dad's colleague, especially the Capitol people. I know how it exactly feel to be in this girl's position. Something's forcing her, and the way she reacted when I say Katniss, I have a feeling that this Katniss girl is involve in this too. And my feeling is never wrong.

**Katniss (Gitta) P.O.V**

Lionel Morreau. Such an odd boy. When most people are staring at me like I'm some sort of a mutt, he acts like he doesn't care. He put up his fake attitude everywhere, and plastered his fake smile too. I used to plastered the exact same smile on my face when I was still Katniss Everdeen, the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. But whatever, I should be thanking his family for letting me stay in their house. Kelly, his sister is genuinely nice to me, which is something rare to be found in District 2. She's theonly one who treats me like when I was Katniss Everdeen. I like her, if only I can tell her the truth. But with Lola who has been on my tail all day long, its impossible to have a private time with her. Lola will always pop near me every now and then, giving me her glare, reminding me that I'm Gitta Moretti, instead of Katniss Everdeen.

But I like him. Lionel, you know. Something about him reminds me of Gale. _Gale._ Gale Hawthrone, I watched him being hijacked. Right infront of my face, President Snow show me my best friend that's being hijacked. I cried, not able to control myself after I saw Peeta died infront of me. I became... _vulnerable._ I became weak. And when I see Gale, he tried to kill me with his own bare hands. I shriek in horror, not able to do anything. Then the Peacekeeper shot him. Right there, I saw him holding his abdomen, pressing the wound. Blood was pouring out of his wound not stoply, then suddenly, he just stop breathing. I screamed. I cried. I shake his body. I tried giving him CPR. But nothing happened. Gale Hawthrone, my very best friend, died in my arms.

**Chapter 2! Please review! Thank you sooo much for reading this story. I promise you, it'sgoing to be better soon. Review, review, review! Pleasee review! Morning Jackson Everdeen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Katniss (Gitta) P.O.V**

"PRIM!"

I wake up with tears. My hands are searching for Peeta, before I realize he's not gonna be here to comfort me anymore.

Nightmare. Again. This time, it's Prim. She was tied to a chair and lock in a room. There was a 2 way mirror, and Snow force me to watch her. They paralize her legs and arms, making them unable to move or even escape. Then a Peacekeeper came in with a sword I'm really familiar with. It was the sword that Cato use to cut Peeta's leg during the games. I screamt. Then the Peacekeeper did the unthinkable. He slice the chair. Into 2 pieces. The chair where Prim was tied and paralize. The sword reached her mouth and slit her throat open before she even screamt. Tears fell to my cheek. Those memories are too painful to see. Yet nightmares keep haunting me, making sure that I'll never forget those moments. I can't take it, I need fresh I sneak outside my room, trying not to wake The Morreaus. I close the door to my room, and tiptoe my way to the backyard.

"What are you doing?" I jumped. I am not expecting anyone to be here this early. I turn my back and saw Lionel sitting down on a bench, watching me closely. Oh no, that weird boy again.

"Um.. Nothing. Just trying to get some fresh air." I replied nervously. I wonder if he heard my scream. I wonder if the whole house heard my scream.

"Oh."

Then things get awkward. I just stand there, avoiding his eye-contact, and he just looks at me with no emotion.

"You?"

"Same, trying to get some fresh air. It's hot in there."

"Oh." I replied, not knowing what to say.

He was about to say something, but he hesitates.

"heard...scream...what...no" I heard him mumble to himself.

He heard it. He heard me screaming Prim's name. He has been suspecting me as Katniss Everdeen, and if he really heard it, he'll put the pieces together and find it out. No. That can't happen. Snow can torture his family. No, they have been really nice to me, letting me stay here for awhile. But no words manage to get out from my mouth. And his stare is making me uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna get back." I said slowly and go inside the house. That is just weird, and Lionel can't know that I'm Katniss Everdeen.

**Lionel's P.O.V**

What did I tell you? She's weird. I heard her scream from her room, but I can't catch the word she's screaming. That made me woke up. I was about to knock on her door, when I heard sniffle. _She's crying. But why?_ So I went outside, since I can't sleep anyways

I spent a lot of nights in the backyard. I usually climbs the tree in the backyard, and watch the star until morning. Then I go back into my room, pretend to sleep, when my sister barge in to wake me up for school. But this time, I just sit on the bench. I guess she probably will come out soon, and I wanted to ask her if she's really screaming and crying.

And I was right. She comes out not long after I do. She doesn't even I'm sitting on this bench, watching her.

"What are you doing?" I realize that was my voice asking her. She jumps, looking surprise.

"Um.. Nothing. Just trying to get some fresh air." She replied nervously. Obviously she's hiding something. Her body stiffs when she heard my voice.

"Oh." I answered shortly. I didn't exactly know what to say. And my plan to ask her was ambushed when I saw her so... vulnerable. She was shivering, and her eyes puff, making me sure that she was crying. I wanted to go there and hugged her close. Then,

"You?" She asked. I am surprise to hear that clear voice from her throat. I didn't expect her to say anything.

"Same, trying to get some fresh air. It's hot in there." I replied casually, or at least trying to be casual. I am holding the urge to hold her tight.

"Oh."

I was about to ask about what happen, but one look at her eyes, I hesitates.

"I heard you scream, what? Couldn't be true" I was trying to ask her, but then my voice aren't clear enough, and I began to doubt if she was screaming.

Her eyes widen. Oh no, I think she heard me asking her that. I wasn't ready to hear the answer, and I don't think she's ready to answer too. Then she shake her head and I saw her thinking hard. What is it Gitta? Tell me.

"I'm gonna get back." She said slowly. I just nod my head. Not long after she went in, I went in too. I have training tomorrow, and I don't want to be late for it.

**Katniss (Gitta) P.O.V**

"Where do you want to go today Gitta? I'm sure I can show you around District 2 today." Kelly asks me during breakfast. I don't exactly know where to go here in District 2. It's the only district I remember during my interview as Gitta with Caesar. I just blurt it out, knowing President Snow wouldn't let me be in District 2. Guess I was wrong.

"Um... District 2 has a some sort of training center right? For the games?" I ask Kelly. I remember that The District 2 tributes always be in the Career Pack, and they seem more prepare for the games than any other tributes from other districts.

"Yeah. Why? Do you want to see them?"

I nod my head. Its the only place I really know here in District 2. As if on cue, Lionel comes out from his room, dressed in a black v-neck T-shirt and a black training pants. He is carrying a duffel back on hsi shoulder.

"Lionel can show you there. I've never actually been there before, so I didn't know much about it. But Lionel, he goes there everyday. Its a mandatory for boys to join the training, for girls, its optional." Kelly explain to me.

"Show her what?" Lionel asks Kelly.

"Training School. You are going there are you?" She asks back. I realize they are the uniform I used to wear during my training days before the games. Lionel actually wants to be a part of the game?

"Yeah." He said while getting a toast from the table. As he walks out the door he asks me to change my clothes, since skirt are forbidden in the Training School. So I ran upstairs, change to a grey T-shirt and black training pants. I quickly get down and Lionel is waiting for me in the front door. I said goodbye to Kelly, and run off to Lionel.

-PAGE BREAK-

The Training School is huge. There's so many kids training with weapons. Knifes, swords, bows, arrows are found everywhere in the School. Everyone was training hard, as if there's no tomorrow. Then a man approach me and Lionel.

"Ah Lionel. Who do you bring here today?" He asks Lionel while pointing to me.

"Uh. Gitta."

"Gitta? As in Gitta the President's Granddaughter?"

I just nod.

"Would you like to train here for today Gitta? Learning new skills?"

I see Lionel's eyes widen. He didn't think I have skills.

"Yeah. I would love to Mr.-"

"Adam. Just call me Adam. Let's get started shall we?"

Both Lionel and I nod.

**Lionel's P.O.V**

Gitta joining the training? Really? She's a girl, and better yet, she's the President's Granddaughter. And she's from the Capitol. I don't think anyone from the Capitol can actually fight. But I was wrong. She's really really good. She follows me around in the Training School, and I think she beat me in every single weapon I tried.

First, I went to the Throwing Knife section. I am really good at it. I almost never miss the target. I throw some knifes to the target and I only miss once. But boy, she is better. How she grip her knife, how she throws it, how she eyes the target, heck I don't think she ever miss the target. She smirks at me, challenging me to do better. Oh, its on Gitta. You will regret you ever challenge me. But the more I throw, the more knife misses. Something is distrubing me. Realizing I'll never beat her in this, we move on to the next section.

We move to the Sword section. I quickly grab my favorite sword, then gesturing her to get her own sword. There is no way she will beat me in this. I'm the best around here. I gesture her to move first, and she just stand still. So I move first. Just before the sword gets to her arms, her sword move and strike back. Our swords keeping encountering each other, making sound all the time. Then she gets tired, and let her guard down. So I take that opportunity and disarm her sword. Now I smirk, and help her up. Actually she is good, but I have more stamina than her.

This time, she chooses to section. She chooses the Bow and Arrow Section. To be honest, I'm not really good at this. But I can't show her that, do I? She scan the bows available and get a medium size bow. She takes an arrow, and begin to shot the targets. At first she misses. I am trying to hold my laughter when she glare at me. Then she begin shooting arrows right through the target. Bulleyes, bulleyes, bulleyes. Wow! She's amazing. Then she did the unthinkable. She shot through one of the arrows that already hit the bulleyes. The arrow she just shot split the ones she already shot. **(A/N: Imagine it like in the one in The Disney's Brave animation, where Merida shot her arrows that slice one of the gentlements arrows.)** I couldn't say anything. I never saw anything like that. Well, except that one time when I caught a girl, not from District 2, shooting arrows in the woods outside the District 2. How Gitta shot her arrows, reminding me of Katniss Everdeen, The Mockingjay.

**Chapter 4! Thank you soo much for reading this chapter. Please Review. I'll try to update as fast as I can on Chapter 5. Review, review, review! Morning Jackson Everdeen. Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you soooo much Sarah Riberio for the review on Chapter 1! It inspired me to continue to write. So here's chapter 4!**

Lionel's P.O.V

There I heard it again. Gitta screaming. It was definitely louder than before, but I still couldn't catch what she's screaming. Then it stopped. I heard the door cracked open from next door. I'm sure she's going outside. So I waited for a few seconds, before opening my bedroom door and slip out.

I saw something I don't think I'm really don't want to see. I saw her, crying her heart out, muttering a name. Peeta. Wait what? Peeta? Isn't he...? No, maybe I heard it wrong. Definitely wrong. Its so sad to see anyone to cry like she did.

"Gitta?" I called her name slowly.

She stood up quickly and wipe her tears quickly and take a long deep breathe.

"Lionel?" She replied, trying to hide her tears. Her eyes were so puffy and red, tears are still streaming down to her cheek. But one look from her eyes, I decided not to ask anything. I don't think she's ready to talk. Instead, she look so fragile and ready to collapse, not strong like the way she acted during training session yesterday. So I took a step forward, and just hugged her. I hugged her tight, knowing that if I let go, she'll collapse. I could feel my clothes wet, from her tears. She's crying again. I couldn't stand seeing her cry like that.

"Shush, shush. It's okay Gitta. Everything's gonna be alright." I whisper in her ear as I stroke my hand in her back, trying to calm her down. I sway her body, calming her down. Then the sobs become quieter. And she began to calm herself. I keep on swaying, knowing that she liked it. Before I realize it, I heard a soft snore. When I look down, she was already sleeping so peacefully in my arms. So I carried her, bridal-style and went inside.

I slowly laid her down in her bed, scared that I might wake her up. Then I cover her in her blanket. She look so peaceful nothing like the Gitta that I've come to know these pass few days. I can't help it but smile, and kiss her forehead softly. And whispered, "Sleep tight G."

**Katniss (Gitta)'s P.O.V**

For the first time after so many night I slept alone without Peeta, I felt happy. But why am I here? In my bed? I remember having a nightmare,and went outside for fresh air. Then...I couldn't remember anything else. I was so drown in sadness, that I don't remember a single think last night. There's Lionel I think. OMG, I told him didn't I? About Gitta? Please no, I hope not. No, no, this could not be happening. Snow will kill him if he finds out about this. I'm doomed. What should I do? Oh God, no. I found myself pacing in my room, panicking over something I'm not so sure about it yet. I have no choice but to I ask him personally.

So I went downstairs to the dining room, and found Kelly sipping coffee from her mug. I tried to fake a smile, hopefully not showing that I panicked. She smiled back, and I sat next to her.

"Where's Lionel? Shouldn't he be up about now?" I ask casually to Kelly. Yeah, it's 7 a.m, and if he didn't wake up, he's gonna be late for training.

"Oh, he usually woke up late on Wednesdays. He doesn't have training today. But, oh! There he is." Kelly pointed at Lionel, strolling from the stairs, grabbing a toast and sit down.

"You're up early Lionel. Anything special to do?" Kelly teasing her little brother.

"Nah, just suddenly have the urge to wake up earlier."

"Maybe you can show Gitta the Nut?"

"Ehm.. What's the Nut?" I asked them, completely clueless about what's the Nut.

"Oh you know. The place where they train the peacekeeper. It's just 20 minutes from here. Do you want to go?" Lionel ask me.

Oh no. I know The Nut. I've been there during the last rebellion. Its where they let out the fire mutts that killed Finnick. I couldn't go back there. But that's the only time I could actually ask him if I did tell him anything.

"Yeah,sure. Is this okay, or I need to change my clothes?" I pointed at my yellow t-shirt and black short shorts.

"It's fine. Let's go now."

"Goodbye Gitta! See ya later. Oh you too Lionel!" She said as she waved. I waved back and went out.

I really really hope I didn't tell Lionel anything.

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you are happy with it. Please review! If I at least got 10 reviews, I'll upload on Thursday. So review, review, review! May the odds be ever in your favor. Morning Jackson Everdeen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: It's been a really long time since I write here. I'm sooo sorry. I've been really really busy with school. I'm trying to update every week, but weekend seems to get shorter. Without further a due, here's Chapter 5.**

**Lionel's P.O.V**

It's been really awkward between me and Gitta. She seemed upset and worried about something. We are on our way to The Nut, the mountain near Capitol. She looked sad when I first suggest that, but her emotion changes fast. Now she's beside me in a little train that will carry us up to The Nut.

"Have you been here?" I heard Gitta asked me.

"Yeah, several time."

"Was it always like this?" I looked around. Yeah, the sight wasn't pretty. There's still so many broken buildings, and the train station looked so fragile. After the second rebellion, Capitol has been trying to fix this. But the damaged done was really bad, so it took some time to fix it.

"Not exactly. It was fine, nothing like this before the second rebellion. I heard Katniss, The Mockingjay, and her team went here and blow things up."

The color from her face drained. It's always like that. Every time I mentioned something about the second rebellion, her face freezes, and in a matter of seconds, she changed her emotion drastically, pretending not to know what happened.

"Oh. I imagined it used to be nice and all." She said with a pressed smile on her face.

See, she does it again. I just hope she would tell me what's wrong. It's killing me to see her like this. She changed her emotion every now and then, hiding her secrets. I know she hides something. A secret. A dark deep one, the ones if I had one, I would lock them up inside me.

"Lionel?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her. She seemed to be thinking, if her actions after this is right or not.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did I tell you anything... last night?"

The memory of last night flashed in my head. She was really in agony last night, and I knew she was ready to tell me anything last night. But I didn't asked her. It isn't right to take advantage of her.

"Nope, not that I remembered. Did you want to tell me something?" I ask her curiously.

"No no, just wondering if I accidentally babbled up something unimportant last night."

Her face looked relieved. I know it wasn't some unimportant things she was about to tell me last night. I suppose it's about her nightmare. Probably. She's so mysterious. If only she could open up to me.


End file.
